Down Since Forever
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: Fletcher and Olive Go on a trip with the parents to New York. Whats going to happen when these two are starting to realize that they may just have feelings for eachother? FIRST FOLIVE STORY, Go easy on me. R&R please!Maybe M later.
1. To New York City !

**R&R **

**First Folive|ANTfarm story. So go easy on me. Give me suggestions ! **

**x O x**

**Olive P.O.V**

"Fletcher!" I yelled upstairs, "Were going to be late!"

"I'm going, geez" He said coming down the stairs putting the backpack over his shoulder.

Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimbly I've known the kid since forever, too long if you ask me. In kinder garden everyone already knew are talents. So we basically transferred into the ANT program together around the ages of 10 or 11 years. Are Parents are all business partners so this week were going with them to New York City. I've never been their, but Chyna Said its really amazing, especially this time of year. The Christmas Tree lighting was two days away, so I want to go see that.

Were about 17 years old and Fletcher is now about 5'7 in height. While I'm probably still 5'4. His hair style hasn't changed much. I could tease him all day about how he's a Justin Beiber look alike.

"Ready to go?" He said knocking me out of my thoughts.

I blinked a few times before looking at him and nodding, "Yeah, we have to get to the airport within 1 hour."

"Your not missing anything in the house right?" He asked me.

I gave him a look, "Of course not, I even made sure your stuff is in order. Putting the clothes according to color and organized them very well."

He grinned, "Even my underwear?"

"No Gross!" I hit Fletcher in the arm looking disgusted.

He laughed, "Alright lets go I'm driving."

Our parents told us to just meet them at the airport since they knew I would take forever in organizing the clothes. We got in the car making our way to the airport.

"We are definitely going sightseeing when we get there." I said excitedly. I kept on ranting on how much fun it would be to get to new york city, while telling him to keep his hands on the wheel.

He looked at me while the car had stopped on a red light and shouted, "Olive!"

I looked over to him stunned with wide eyes thrown aback to why he yelled.

He put a hand on my arm while shaking me a little, "We'll do whatever you want to do Olive and Yes, were going to have so much fun, but right now lets just turn on the radio, okay?"

My eyes narrowed, "Fine" I got the hint, he just told me to shut up but in a nice way. Well at least he was nice and wasn't so blunt. He knows how much I hate it when people are to blunt.

He turned up the volume the rest of the way. He looked over to me and smiled lightly and I smiled back. This weekend should be fun.

**Okay So Yeah, Short and Corny. But go EASY on me, this is my first time writing for this fandom. But I've got to admit it, they are so cute! I could imagine them getting together as teenagers in the show. Or even real life ;D doesn't matter really. LMAO xD**

**Anyways , Please Review . Should I Continue? REVIEWW :D**


	2. The View

**Fletcher P.O.V**

I checked my backpack one more time. But I see Olive had already organized everything, go figure. I heard her call me to hurry. You see, we were going on a trip with our parents, who happen to be business partners way before Olive and I were even born.

"I'm going, Geez" I told her putting my backpack over my shoulder.

I saw her looking up at me with her hands on her waist. Olivia Daphne Doyle, but in short its just Olive. She has long blonde curls past her waist since she had let it grow. She wanted me to do her hair, but I told her that it was perfect the way it was to get her off my case. But it wasn't a lie, Olive naturally had amazing hair, and im not lying here, just the way its always been. She is also pretty damn short, but she doesn't like me talking about her height, just like the way she sometimes compares me to Justin Beiber, just to bother me.

"Ready to go?" I told her.

We got in the car and she kept on ranting about what and where she was to go and what she wants to do. And trust me Olive was naming all the tourist sites there is. She knows all of them. I told her to shut up, but in a nice way. Olive hates bluntness, she thinks its so mean, and well shes one of the most sensitive people I know. So I looked over at her and gave her a light smile resuring her that we are definitely going to have a fun trip. She smiled back so I assumed all was good.

I turned down the volume and looked at her again, she seemed to be texting someone, "Who are you texting, huh?"

She looked up at me and rose an eyebrow, "Chyna"

"Really? Whats she saying?" My crush over Chyna had gone away. Mostly because I was 11 years old when I did have the crush on her, so does that even count?

As she was about to awenser her cell phone rang, "Who is that?"

"Angus" Olive said as she looked down at her phone, "Should I pick up?" she sighed.

"Maybe its important." I shrugged.

Olive gave me a look as if to say, yeah right.

She sighed and picked up, "Angus?"

"Hello Baby" He said trying to make his voice deeper.

I saw her eyes narrow, "Don't call me that."

My eyebrow rose as I looked over at her. He probably called her baby again. Angus crush over olive did not change. If anything he got overly obsessed with her and now kind of looks at me as a threat. Not my fault Olive and I are always together. We are next door neighbors. And to be fair I've known her for a long time.

"Fletch , he wants to talk to you." She said putting the phone in my ear and still holding onto it so it wont fall.

"Hello?" I asked innocently.

"Don't think im not on to your little trick." Angus said darkly.

"What trick?" I said plainly.

"To get my Olive to fall in love with you."

I laughed, "I'll try not to" I was messing with him now, just because its so easy.

"What!" He yelled.

"Were getting cut off, got to go bye!" I said quickly.

Olive got the hint and hung up quickly, "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, Angus being Angus" I simply said.

"Ah." she nodded.

We got to the airport and met our parents their just in time to catch the flight. We were flying first class. I had forgotten how much I hate airplanes. By the looks of it Olive was terrified, but thats no surprised. She is scared of almost anything.

"I had forgotten how scared of planes I am." Olive said laughing nervously.

Even though I was scared too, It would be better not to show it. What good would that be towards her? She would be even more scared. The pilot made an announcement and we were finally taking off. Olive grabbed my hand and pressed it tightly.

"This is the worst part!" Olive said pressing my hand tighter.

Finally we were in the air and the pilot made an announcements. We were 20,000 feet in the air.

"How high!" Olive exclaimed.

"Olive, calm down just fall asleep okay?" I told her.

A few more minutes of shaking and turning, she finally fell asleep. Finally peaceful Olive is rare. I realized she was still holding onto my hand. So I kept it their or else she was going to wake up.

A few minutes later a plan popped into my head. I slowly put got Olive off of me and went on my laptop. A little Facebook prank should be funny.

**Fletcher Quimbly **

Olive is actually quite...Oh yeah, she's asleep. That explains it.

Like · Comment November 30 10:20am.

Chyna Parks and 10 others like this.

Angus Chestnut Commented on your statues.

**Angus Chestnut **My beautiful sleeping beauty.

November 30 10:30am Like ·

Wait what? Angus is on my facebook friends list again? Didn't I delete him? I narrowed my eyes at my screen and shut my laptop. He must've hacked it again. Freaking computer technician and his abilities to do so.

Olive woke up just as the Plane was about to land.

"Sleepy head" I grinned at her.

She rubbed her eyes and asked, "Were here? That was fast"

I nodded, "Help me get your stuff from up here" I handed her the bags and closed the handle shut. She gave me back my bag and we made out way off the plane.

"Fletcher, Olive!" My father yelled out towards where both out parents were.

"Are we taking the bus to the hotel or a taxi?" Olive asked.

"Taxi" Olives mom answered.

We got to the hotel and first thing I notice was that my parents had given Olive and I the keys to our room. Thats right, Olive was going to be in the same room as me for two hole days. This is just great. I narrow my eyes and give my parents a look. I see Olive do the same. You would think that our parents would be normal and think that were teenagers... and you know. Never mind, of course they trust us.

"Have fun kids!" Olive dad said as he gave Olive some money.

"Here you go son" My father handed me some money too and they went on to work.

We got up to the room and it was a normal room, two beds, bathroom, flat screen which is always nice.

"Oh my gosh" Olive said, opening the curtain to the window, "This view is so amazing"

It was a view of New York City skyline. One of the most inspirational things you will ever see. But im not so keen on drawing it. Just because its already been done One to many times.

"Thought about what might inspire you yet?" Olive asked sitting on the window couch.

"Nope" I replied sitting across from her on the window couch,"But I'm sure I will"

She nodded, "Did you know the Empire State building has elevators that go 600 to 1,400 feet per minute. The total enclosed in several miles of elevator shaft. (It is possible to ride from lobby to 80th floor in 45 seconds)"

"Well now I do" I laughed

"Do you want to come sightseeing today?" Olive asked, "It'll be great!"

I nodded, "Lets start getting ready"

**So Yeah Crappy Ending xD Sorry It took so Long to update but i was in the process of moving. But yeah, Olive and Fletch are going out to see beautiful New York City lights. Which btw DO inspire you xD**

**Anyways , stay tuned for more pranks, and fluffiness next chapter :D**


	3. The Tree Lighting

**Sorry IM SUPER LATE GUYS. But Im Just Busy xD If Your still intrested , HERES the 3rd Chap (:**

**ENJOY !**

**Olive P.O.V**

"I did so NOT know it was going to be this cold in New York" I said looking up at Fletcher.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "Your exaggerating, besides you have a scarf around your neck and your hair is loose so your ears can't be that cold"

My eyes narrowed, he was wearing a heavy sweater and a north face skully on his head, of course HE wasn't cold. We made our way down the crowded streets of Times Square,god, it was so pretty how all the lights could inspire you.

"So which way is the tree lighting?" I asked Flectch who was currently looking at the map as if it was in Chinese.

"Yeah, Uh...This way" He said walking in front of me.

My eyes widened slightly. Fletcher doesn't know where he's going!

"Fletcher give me the map" I basically commanded.

He didn't respond and kept walking, My eyes narrowed and i reached for it. He lifted it up above his head grinning.

I sighed, "Getting lost in New York City is not in my plans for today!"

"We're not lost..." He said softly, "At least, I don't think we are..." he mumbled.

My eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, fletcher is getting late and were in the city, their are so much creeps, WE CANNOT GET LOST" , I breathed heavily.

"Calm Down Olive. Were almost there" he said with slight doubt.

I kept shut and followed him down the street. I looked around at my surroundings and the streets were over flowing with people. What was more interesting was that everyone was different, everyone had their own style. My eyes caught onto someone elses, he was a male a few years older then me. My eyes widened and i scooted closer next to Fletcher.

"Look were almost their!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the crowd of people.

I turned to my right and there it was! The tree was huge and beautiful.

"Doesn't it look amazing?" I turned back to find no one there.

My head moved around and I started to panic. Oh my gosh, where did he go? I felt a slight tug on my skirt and I gasped.

"Hey wassup girl?" the male from before asked me.

My eyes widened a little but I tried to remain cool,"Nothing..."

"Your alone?" he immediately asked me.

NO! I thought to myself. I just got lost and now im all alone in this city that I'm totally a stranger too.

"Olive!" that voice sounded familiar.

I turned around and saw fletcher, "There you are! Thanks for the help guys bye" I waved the boys off and made my way threw the crowd towards Fletcher hurriedly.

"Why did you run off?" He paused and raised an eyebrow, "You knew those guys?"

"I did not! You did!" I said frowning, "I have no idea who they are but they creep me out so don't act suspicious." I said really nervously.

He raised an eyebrow and put put his hands around my shoulder, "Chillax Olivia"

I rolled my eyes and slumped my shoulders, "When is the lighting going to start anyways."

Suddenly the countdown started and Fletch and I joined along.

"One!" everyone said in unison. The tree lit up the hole sky. I looked over at fletcher who still had his hanging off my shoulder. I didn't think anything of it though. The lights shone in his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe this could be your inspiration?" I said looking up.

He looked down, I honestly didn't know how close we were until he did that. We both stood still for a moment and could almost see my own reflection in those intense blue eyes of his. I pulled back noticing we were there for just a little to long.

"Eh, maybe." He said answering my question from before seeming thrown a back.

The show was over and the crowd was finally spreading away. Fletcher and I, well mostly me, thought it was late so we got back to the hotel room around 10pm.

I yawned a threw myself on the bed dramatically. These hotel beds were really comfy.

Fletcher laughed coming out of the bathroom already in his pajamas, which was a a loose navy t-shirt with gray sweat pants.

I raised a brow, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just on facebook" He kept his eyes on his iphone.

My eyes narrowed and I grabbed my iPad and logged onto facebook. 28 notifications, what the...? About 10 of them were from Angus, and picture likes and posts. 1 from Fletcher, tagged post. And the others from Chyna and other friends.

I clicked on Fletchers tagged post, it read.

**Fletcher Quimbly**

Olive is actually quite...Oh yeah, she's asleep. That explains it.

Like · Comment November 30 10:20am.

"Fltecher!" He had already been looking over at me and bursted out laughing.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it over at him.

"I just couldn't help it" he said putting his hands up defensively.

I rolled my eyes and went back on my iPad and liked Augus' comment on the post. And laughed to myself. Got to admit the boy was sweet.

"Im going to get you back!" I stuck out my tongue at him and got under the covers.

He laughed, "Yeah Yeah" he paused and threw the pillows back at me, "Goodnight Oliveeee" he said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Whateverrrrr" I said sounding annoyed.

**So that was chapter 3 For you ! **

**And A sweet Folive Fluff for ya too (: x3**

**R&R Please ! Tell me what you would like to see happen while their in new york. I love looking at suggestions x3**


	4. Another Day With Fletcher

**Look an Update ! xD Sorry for the long wait guys. **

**I Love your reviews , keep them coming for anything suggestions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Olive's P.O.V<strong>

Fletcher and I had woken up so late, it was later then 2 in afternoon already! We had missed breakfast with our parents, so we called and explained that we had over slept, so we arranged to meet for dinner instead around 7 in the evening at Red Lobster in Times Square.

I was fixing my hair and decided to leave it down so I wouldn't have to go to dinner in a pony tail. I wore a black scarf around my neck and my tight red Aeropastale sweater with my black skinny jeans and my dark brown moccasins. Sporty and stylish, so I can be comfterable. Fletcher and I had planned to go out to to central park. Which has been a National Historic Landmark since 1963. I have seen pictures and its absouletly gorgeous.

"Fletch you ready yettttt" I called to him impatiently.

"Yeah Im done." He came out and swayed his Justin Bieber hair to the side. He was wearing his black skinny jeans and his baggy red and black sweater. He had on his new jordans, and put on his north face skully.

He raised his brow, "Why are we matching?"

I blinked and looked down at what I was wearing and scanned at what he was wearing, "I just noticed!" I laughed.

Fletcher smirked, "Alright lets go."

We made our way down to the exit of the hotel and were immediately greeted by the hotel manager on our way out. We waved and exited the hotel. We were hit by the chilly December wind and made our way threw the busy streets. I loved how busy it was, it's like no one could ever run out of things to do.

I stayed close to Fletcher not wanting to get lost again and re-live the incident, creeps could be anywhere.

"Why are you being so clingy?" Fletcher asked backing away a little bit.

"Because I don't want to get lost again!" I said pushing his shoulder back.

He laughed and clung his arm around my shoulders, "Relaxxxx Olivia, central park wont be as crowded."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged off his arm.

We got to central park and I was right, it was gorgeous. Families walking around, couples holding hands, the nature and birds. I love it so much.

"Want a a hot dog for breakfast or something." Fletcher asked pointing at the cart a bit ahead that was selling.

I nodded, "Yeah Im starving."

Fletcher got us 2 hotdogs and 2 sodas to drink. We went to sit at a nearby park bench.

"I honestly have never tasted a hot dog better then this one." Fletcher said.

I laughed, "Agreed"

We finished off the food and started walking towards the zoo.

"Getting any inspiration for what to paint?" I asked looking up at him curiously.

"Ehh..not yet. But I'll probably get something by the end of the day maybe."

I nodded and looked around at my surroundings, I noticed a man taking pictures around of the scenery and of people.

"Look fletcher he's taking pictures" I said dragging him along towards the man.

"Mister, could you take a picture of us?"

Fletcher groaned, for a guy who loves art and creating pictures, he sure hated taking them.

"Oh come on, its for the memories."

I put one hand on my waste and leaned forward against his chest he leaned down a bit and put his hand in his back pocket.

"One picture for the lovely couple coming up!" The man said.

"Oh were not..." I got cut off as the man yelled cheese.

"There you go, that'll be 10 bucks."

Fletcher narrowed his eyes and snatched the picture from his hand and handed it to me. He handed the man the money.

"10 dollars is kind of pricey for a small picture." I said smirking.

"You think! I can't believe you made me pay for it!" Fletcher yelled obviously ticked off.

"Well...serves you right." She smirked.

"Wait..this was.." Fletcher said and paused looking down at me, "Oh your good."

"Why thank you" I said pleased that I got him back for the comment he made on Face book.

"Fine, Were Even." Fletcher said.

"Fine" I said sticking out my tongue playfully at him.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the zoo. The animals were so adorable, I loved them. It was getting close to the evening and we had to go meet our parents up for dinner at Times Square. Our feet was hurting really bad, from walking all day.

"Olive..." Fletcher said looking at the map uneasily.

"So...we have to take the subway, alright? Alrighty then" He started walking ahead.

"What but why!" I said feeling a bit nervous, I had heard things about the subway and the one place where all creeps go to in New York is the subway.

"Its the fastest way if we want to get to the restaurant on time." He paused and looked down at me, "Nothing going to happen so calm down. Act cool."

I rolled my eyes but did as he said anyways, but if he thought I was clingy before, I was even more clingy now. I hung onto his arm and started walking down the stairs of the subway. We got our tickets and passed threw a few machines before actually getting to the train. No creeps yet thank god.

People were around us, and I heard picture sing, guitars play, and people actually dancing. Why in this place though?

"He sings pretty good!" I exclaimed, I walked over and put the money in his guitar case. He was really cute up close.

"Thank you pretty lady!" He said happily.

I didn't find it weird that he called me that, I smiled and walked back to Fletcher.

"So much for he being scared" He scowled.

I rolled my eyes, "Who could be scared of that face."

"Pretty bold even for you olive"

What's gotten into him? Before I could ask the subway train had arrived and he got into it. The train was flooded with creeps. I swear even Fletcher looked shocked. One man was shirt less, thank god he had pants on. Two ladies in the far end of the train opposite from us were arguing about something that might have been personal. The train ride was endless, I stood clinging onto Fletcher trying to make it look the least scared as possible.

We finally got to our stop and I immediately grabbed onto Fletchers hand because on the way out the place was crowded. We got up the stairs and walked along the sidewalk that led us to the front of red lobster. I let go of his hand casually and he opened the door of the restaurant and I walked in.

We see our parents sitting at the table and go to greet them. We tell them about our day and about the things that went on yesterday. Except the part where I got separated from Fletcher. We skipped that part. Fletcher was being incredibly quite. But he gave a nod every now and then. After dinner we took a Bus ride back to the hotel instead of the subway with our parents.

Our parents and I parted ways and we made our way up to our room. Fletcher was still being quite, and It was getting pretty awkward. I sat on my bed and took out the picture of me and fletcher the one we took in Central Park.

I smiled down at the picture, we came out great!

"Look Fletch we look so good!" Fletcher came over and looked at the picture and nodded.

I frowned, "Hey what's wrong."

"Nothing...why?"

I decided not to ask any further questions. Maybe he was just tired. I snapped a photo of the picture and Posted it on Facebook and put..

**- Fletch & I in Central Park, Another Great Day With Him 3 x3**

I was debating on whether to put the heart or not, but it was too late and I posted it. I smiled at the picture again and put it back in my bag. We sat their in silence for a while longer trying to figure out what else they could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys ! So What did you think? Let me know in a review. Do you think Fletcher was jealous ? ;) R&amp;R Please x33 ! <strong>


	5. Feelings For You

**Rushed it Just a TEENY Bit. But you'll like the ending (;**

**Enjoy ! Dont forget to review x3**

**Fletchers P.O.V **

I can't shake this feeling off, and its pissing me off. Why was I so upset? I'll tell you when I know! I sighed and looked over to Olive who was sitting up in her bed going through the her Facebook on her iPad.

She looked over to me and smiled lightly, "I put the picture we took online."

I blinked a few times and nodded, AGAIN. I noticed she had a frown on her face. Which did not make me feel any better at all. I sighed and grabbed my laptop and logged onto Facebook and saw Olive had tagged me on it and I clicked it.

- **Fletcher & I in central park. Another Great Day with Him x3**

I smiled at the heart, it was cute, I held a chuckle and scanned the picture some more. We did look great, and the matching outfits made us look like a couple. No wonder the man thought that. I smiled at the picture and looked at it a little longer then necessary. I hook out off and looked down at the comments and likes.

_**42 likes and 10 comments. **_

I blinked, wait seriously, 42 likes? I started reading the comments and saw Chyna put _**, Matching Outfits, You guyssss stop beinggg cute. **_

_**Olive replied, We seriously didn't even know until right before we left lol xD  
><strong>_

_**Chyna replied, Lol right sureee.**_

I smirked and looked at the next comment from the one and only Angus.

**Ofcourse My precious olivia looks amazing as always, Flecther ehh not so much.**

I rolled my eyes at his comment. He just won't ever quit.

**Thanks Angus ! **She replied.

Well thats enough of facebook for the day. I grabbed the remote next to me on the table and started flipping through the channels. There was just nothing to watch or nothing to do.

"You should put on Austin & Ally!" Olive said smiling cheesy.

I chuckled and flipped to Disney Channel, and it was on. We stood there watching for a few more minutes until it was over and Olive was done gushing on how Austin and Ally were made for each other. This was nothing new, she always made me watch TV with her, especially on weekends when their was nothing to do and Chyna was gone out of state.

Olive sat on the edge of the bed Indian style and faced me. Her eyes were really soft, for a moment I could've sworn their was a bit of sadness in them. Here come the questions.

"So..." She started, I looked at her and sat up on the bed facing her, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, oh god, not the nods again, I sighed and spoke up, "I'm fine, just tired is all..."

She wasn't convinced, I could tell but she nodded anyways, "Hey, do you want to go for a walk or something?The hotel is pretty big."

I got up and stretched, "Sure Lets go."

We grabbed our sweaters from before and made our way to the elevator.

"Do you want to go to the outside pool?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sure!"

I pressed the Outdoor pool button. We stood silent for a moment and I swear that was the longest elevator ride in the world.

The pool was on the roof of the hotel, and the balcony was decorated in lights. Obviously, no one was in the pool because it was 45 degrees outside.

"It looks pretty up here!" Olive said, "Look at all the lights at the bottom, everything looks like ants."

"Like the a.n.t program?" I asked her jokingly.

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah sure like that."

We spent a few more minutes talking and talking and talking. The feeling that I was feeling before wasn't their anymore, but it was replaced with a kind of warm feeling in my stomach.

"Guess your not tired anymore huh?" She said smirking.

I chuckled and I looked down at her, "Guess not."

She smiled and tugged her hands into her sweater pockets and chattered her teeth.

"You cold?" I asked about to take my sweater off.

"Wha-" She paused for a second and then blushed, WAIT. BLUSH? "No! Your going to be cold then!"

I considered for a moment and took a step closer to her.

"Come here." I told her. She did what I said and took at step closer towards me. She looked up at me for a moment but then looked back down quickly trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

_Why was I enjoying this so much? I thought. _Its safe to say I have probably never seen Olive so innocent like she was looking right now. I opened up my zipper and grabbed her arms and wrapped them around me in a tight hug so now we were sharing body heat. She was short so her head only reached up to my chest. My arms wrapped around her small figure perfectly and we stood still for a moment. She was still tense, but she was slowly letting loose.

"Warm now?" I asked leaning my cheek against the top of her head.

She looked up at me and she was flushed, her eyes stared into mine for a moment, "Yeah I am." She smiled and looked down at my lip and looked back at my eyes.

I found myself getting closer and closer, feeling her lips tingle mine for a moment, I caught her eyes again. The soft look she had giving me before and it was almost as if this is what she needed. This is what I needed, to be with her because If I would ever have to watch her be with someone else, I wouldn't be able to handle that.

In one sudden movement her lips were already touching mine and I swear all corny things to the side It was like I felt forever in that kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck bringing her even closer and my hands fell on the curve of her waist. My tongue skimmed the bottom of her lip asking her for entrance and she gave it to me. She tasted like strawberry like the gum she had been chewing a few minutes ago. I sucked on her bottom lip and then both broke for air, leaning against each others foreheads. She gave me a few pecks more and then looked at my eyes again. We both broke into laughter.

"Wait why are we laughing?" Olive asked her arms now back in the sweater.

"I don't even know." I asked smiling at her.

She smiled back and in that moment I knew she was going to be mine until forever and a day.

**So what did you guys think? One More Chapter or this is it.?**

**Tell me in A review guys ! **

**Later xOxO !**


End file.
